


A Quick Visit

by Anhilliator1



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Writing, Gen, Guardian Uldren Sov, I wrote this in a couple of hours don't sue me, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Uldren needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhilliator1/pseuds/Anhilliator1
Summary: By all means, the man that was once Uldren was not a happy man. One step outside without his helmet, and more likely than not, someone would put a bullet through his head, and his ghost, he suspected.Of course, this doesn't stop one man from seeking him out...
Kudos: 18





	A Quick Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around my head ever since I read the Amnestia-S2 lore. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> NOTE: This was written in the span of a couple of hours. Expect this story to be awkward.

"It's raining." The Guardian muttered to himself. He could hear the raindrops beating on the roof of the shipping container like fingers on a door. He sighed. "Pork?" 

The Ghost in question appeared in a flash of light. Say what he might, Pulled Pork's cheerful demeanor always managed to lift his spirits, at least a little. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just... needed someone to talk to." This much was true. The Guardian knew that he had done something horrible, had killed someone that everyone looked up to. It only takes a few people attacking you with a cry of "Murderer!" for you to figure that out. He sighed again. That little tidbit of information was one of the few things that he knew about himself. He was obviously someone of importance, someone special. The grandiose place he had woken was enough evidence for that.

He examined the hand cannon he had found on the Tangled Shore. The "Thin Line," Pork had called it. The name seemed to tug at the edges of his mind, as if it was something he had said before.

Pork perked up suddenly. "There's someone outside."

The door creaked open before the Guardian had a chance to put on his helmet. A figure squatted on the other end of the container. "Hey, kid. How're you doing?" Two glowing blue eyes stared back at him, out of a metal face. Uldren leveled the Thin Line at him, hand shaking as he struggled to his feet.

The man sighed. "Tell ya what, put down the gun, and let's talk."

The Guardian's voice was shaky as he replied. "Out here, this is how we talk." That much was true. Every single time he had met another Guardian, they had responded with accusations, often followed after by weapons fire. As far as he could tell, this was how people talked out in the wilds, exchanging bullets instead of words.

"Well, it's not how I talk. So how about it? Lower the gun?"

Another voice made itself known. "It's okay. We won't hurt you." The Guardian squinted. Another Ghost?

"Okay." He said as he lowered the gun. As he did, his feet gave out. He hadn't even realized how weak he was at that moment. An arm caught him.

"Whoa, kid. You alright?" The Guardian's stomach growled, as if in response. The man chuckled. "Looks like you're in need of a hot meal. Come with me, I know this ramen shop that sells the best damn noodles on the planet."

* * *

"One bowl for me and one for my friend here!" The man yelled. He returned his gaze to the Guardian. "Lose the helmet, will ya? It'll be fine, trust me."

The Guardian frowned. "Alright. If you're sure..."

The helmet came off. As soon as it did, the clacking of weapons being drawn could be heard. The man was already on his feet, hand gripping a black-and-white hand cannon. "Easy! Put your weapons down! He's with me." 

The weapons returned to their holsters. Of course, this didn't stop some of the other tenants from shooting a glare the Guardian's way. "How did you do that?" he asked.

The man chuckled again. "I kinda have a bit of a reputation around here." The Guardian raised an eyebrow. "When you've killed a god or two, plus saved the entire Last City, you kinda get that." The Guardian's eyes widened. This man was really that same Guardian that he had heard others talk about? "Never mind that now. You can just call me Akira."

He waved it away, as if dismissing the previous conversation. Their meals arrived at that moment. "Well, go on. It won't bite you." he said, before digging in. 

The Guardian paused for a moment, before taking a bite. And another. And another. Before long, he found himself slurping down the noodles as if his life depended on it. A little spicy, yes, but it was undeniable that it was _good_ _._ Before long, the bowl was empty.

Akira stared at him, a grin on his face. "So, how was it?" 

The Guardian took a moment to wipe his mouth. "...Delicious." he answered. 

Akira leaned forward. "So, kid. Got a name?"

The Guardian cast his gaze downward. "I... can't remember. I don't even know who I _am,_ or what I've done." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me tell you about a man named Cayde."

He proceeded to regale the Guardian with many tales, some funny, some somber. Sometimes intense, sometimes calm. He told him about a plan to land on the Dreadnought, how Cayde planned to use a teleporter to kill Ghaul, and more. These tales continued, even as they left the shop and returned to that old, rusted-out shipping container.

The Guardian took a moment to process the information. "He sounds like a good man."

Akira smiled sadly. "He was, he was."

"What happened to him?"

"Prison break," Akira began, "Someone named Uldren Sov orchestrated a prison riot in order to break out seven particular Fallen known as the Scorned Barons. Cayde and I were sent in to contain it before it got any worse. Let me tell you, he was having the time of his life. He always told me how much he hated being stuck in the tower as Vanguard. I think he always felt at home in the field." He chuckled. "I'm getting off-topic."

"Anyways, to continue - Everything was going pretty well, until Petra - another friend of ours, found that the Barons had escaped. Unfortunately, they found Cayde first. By the time we got there, it was too late. Uldren had killed him."

"What did you do?"

"I... I wanted revenge. Hunted down each of the Scorned Barons myself. Associated myself with some people that, looking back, I probably shouldn't have. And at the end of it, I put a bullet in Uldren's head." Akira's shoulders slumped. Clearly this was a difficult topic for him.

The Guardian spoke, his voice small. "I... I was Uldren, wasn't I? Then... that explains why everyone hates me. Why some chase me shouting that I'm a murderer! Why-"

Akira sighed. "Stop. Listen, whatever happend in the past, whatever Past Uldren did, that's on him. You're not him, not anymore. One of the perks about being a Guardian? It's a second chance at life. Whatever you did before, it doesn't matter now. Only thing that matters now depends on how you want to use it."

He turned to leave, then paused. "Oh! Almost forgot. Catch!" A hand cannon flipped end-over-end, coming to rest in the Guardian's palm.

"What... is this?" he asked. 

"The Rose. It's kind of an embodiment of that second chance I mentioned. It's yours now. Use it well." Akira turned once more and left, his footsteps echoing in the distance.

Akira's Ghost remained for a few moments more. "Just give us a call, and we'll come running. You can count on that." He turned to follow his Guardian. 

Pork came out once more. "The rain's stopped." 

The Guardian looked skyward, the clouds clearing to reveal the stars. "So it has, Pork. So it has."

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! Hope you enjoyed! Seriously, I really hope Uldren comes back in Beyond Light.


End file.
